Congratulations, It's a Mech
by tinypinkmouse
Summary: Of course they can't do it the traditional way when this is so much more... complicated. Jazz/Soundwave slash, G1, AUish pre-war


This is written for schmoop bingo over on lj. The prompt for this fic was _baby - first steps_.

This is vaguely G1 cartoon I guess, but once again I just do whatever I like. It's set pre-war, were it seems Soundwave and Jazz are both living relatively happily and possibly together. Also they sound like they're spies or something.

It is very heavily implied that this is **slash**.

* * *

"Scrap, 'Wave. Usually it's me talking you into doing something stupid, not the other way 'round." Jazz huffs and leans forward, putting more of his weight on the hands braced on the berth between them, like he can see what the blue mech is thinking if he just looks closer.

"Will you help?" Soundwave asks voice impassive and if Jazz didn't know him as well as he does, he'd have no clue that the mech is just about ready to come apart from with nerves.

Jazz looks down at the body lying on the berth and he can't help the little smile that slips over his lips. "Hey, you know I will. I've been helping you build the little one, haven't I? It's just…" He stands up straight and shrugs. "We could do this legally, you know. All official and stuff."

"Jazz."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You've been straight with me from the beginning and I get it, okay. I get it. All of it. I agree with you Primus damn it," Jazz cycles air through his cooling fans in frustration. "It'd just be nice, you know. To have that," he says haltingly. "I'd like to one day," he looks away, feeling suddenly inexplicably embarrassed. "With you. I mean, if we ever retire or something."

"Acknowledged." He hears the other mech round the berth. Soundwave rests a hand on his shoulder and Jazz has to look up at that, because Soundwave isn't what he'd call demonstrative at the best of times. "I concur," the blue mech says solemnly.

Jazz shutters his optics for a moment and thinks he can maybe feel his CPU crashing.

"Well, alright then. What are we waiting for?" He grins up at Soundwave. "Grab the kid and lets do this."

* * *

They've had the whole thing planned for over a solar cycle now, long before Soundwave ever started building a frame for the kid. So it's not like any of this comes as a surprise to Jazz. Frag, Jazz's been there with him all the way, ever since Soundwave told him he wanted to build a cassette.

It disturbs Jazz slightly that it's not all that difficult to get into the Chamber. Okay, so he and Soundwave are good, frag they're amazing, but the whole thing doesn't require nearly their level of skill. It's not that access to Vector Sigma is prohibited anyway, but it's monitored. You get to go there and make your request after your formally approved to do so. Maybe it just doesn't occur to anyone that someone would want to sneak in and you'd have to have some special kind of glitch in your programming to actually want to sabotage the supercomputer (it still freaks Jazz out a bit, because he knows there are all kinds of crazies out there).

Then there's the whole thing about Vector Sigma doing exactly what the frag it wants half the time. Once they present the supercomputer with the empty body, they're both feeling like their sparks will fly right out of their chambers at the slightest noise. This is no pre-approved factory line frame that's just waiting to get sparked. This isn't even an official request for parenthood and it's not like Vector Sigma just gives out sparks left and right.

All they can do is present the newly finished frame to Vector Sigma and wait.

Vector Sigma pulses with light and they both take a step back. Without taking his eyes of the lifeless black and grey body lying on the ground, Jazz fumbles for Soundwave's hand. Their fingers interlace and Soundwave squeezes his hand tightly and yeah, as big a deal as this is for Jazz, for Soundwave this is _it_. Soundwave was built for this.

A beam of light shoots out from Vector Sigma an envelopes the small frame. The light fades and at first Jazz can't see that anything's different, then suddenly bright yellow optics come online.

There's a small staticky noise from Soundwave and his hand will be permanently dented soon if Soundwave doesn't let up a bit. Jazz thinks he might want to rush towards the new mech, but his peds seem to be disconnected from the rest of his systems.

The black head moves slightly. Shakily the mech tries to move his front peds, like he's not quite sure how they're supposed to work yet. With a bit of effort he pushes his front up, the back peds following almost automatically and then he's standing. The black head turns slowly, yellow optics taking in the Chamber.

The mech's optics fall on the two of them and the his head tilts sideways a bit.

There really seems to be something wrong with Jazz's peds because he thinks they won't hold him up much longer.

The black mech moves one front ped toward them, seems to cautiously put his weight on it. Appearing more confident about it, he moves another ped, after that it seems like he pretty much figures out the whole process.

A few quick steps and the mech is almost running. Soundwave lets go of Jazz's hand and sinks down to his knees. "Ravage," he says in his usual monotone, that Jazz knows hides a fragging wealth of things, about the same time as the black mech crashes into him.

Obviously the kid still needs to learn how to stop.

It seems like Soundwave was expecting the collision since he just sways a little and steadies Ravage with one hand.

Jazz glances over at Vector Sigma. "Thanks," he tells the supercomputer quietly, it pulses dimly, but stays quiet. Jazz looks down at the two mechs.

"We probably need to get out of here nowish, it'd be stupid to get caught at this point." Yellow optics look up at him and instead of doing anything to follow his own advice Jazz crouches down and stretches a hand out towards Ravage.

"Hi there kid," he says softly. "I've been waiting to meet you for a while."

Yellow optics look at him, turn briefly towards Soundwave before looking back at him. Ravage sniffs at his hand once and then he nuzzles Jazz's hand and for the second time that night Jazz is pretty much sure that his CPU is in danger of meltdown.

"Ravage," Soundwave says as his chest compartment opens up. "Transform."


End file.
